


partner, lover, family, (husband).

by luckycharmz



Series: season ten compliant [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s10e12 "Gallavich!", Gap Filler, Ian and Mickey's friends from the wedding episode, M/M, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Mickey scoffs, bumps their shoulders again only this time enough to catch Ian off balance. “Fuck you.” But he can’t help the grin that spreads his lips.“Later. It’s bad luck to bang before the wedding.” Ian grins, wanting to move closer, closer, until they’re pressed together and he’s kissing Mickey’s warm smile. But he can’t, not yet.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: season ten compliant [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668349
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	partner, lover, family, (husband).

**Author's Note:**

> season ten episode twelve, compliant to [this](https://youtu.be/MPEeXJWguvo) scene. so watch it before reading. + [this picture.](https://i.ibb.co/sR3zyRR/subsource-done-button-uid-58-FB0752-3712-47-BC-8165-AA890828145-D-1598212534384-source-other-origin.jpg)
> 
> also, the name of their friend that speaks in the beginning is actually named collin in the show, the rest i made up.
> 
> and mind you, i smoked a blunt and wrote this in an hour. so enjoy.

“Hey, what’s up, queens, you finally gonna tie the knot or what?”

Ian’s head turns toward the voice but is just as quick to shield his face.

Mickey turns to see what Ian’s looking at and then, “Jesus.” 

Lips eyes flicker to the two of them and then to the guys behind, making quick work of leading the polish lady away.

The last thing they need is for anything more to go wrong, it’s already going as bad as it could. They don’t want to push their luck anymore.

Once Carl takes the boys to the back, Ian and Mickey find themselves standing together once again.

A moment for them without someone telling them what to do or what needs to be changed, no yelling or crying. 

They breathe in and breathe out. 

“Chiavari chairs look nice,” Ian muses, eyes scanning the seating area and he means it. For all the effort that went into getting the right chairs, he’s glad they look worth it.

“Yeah, like how the gold catches the light.” Mickey shrugs, his mind going back to the shit-show that went down with the wedding planner. He looks up at Ian who’s already looking at him, a calm look on his face. Because they did this, through the good, the bad and the flames, they made it out on top, through the fire. 

Ian’s eyes are warm and beautiful, as green and happy as they’ve ever been even through everything that’s happened. A smile tugs his lips before he lets his head dip, and then his eyes wander the room. It’s all too much, the feeling, Mickey’s eyes on him, everything finally coming into place. He thinks if he looks at Mickey a second longer he might burst into tears and he doesn’t exactly want to ruin the wedding photos- or Mickey would kill him. 

They stand there in a comfortable silence, everyone else moving around them meticulously. Adjusting chairs, perfecting flower arrangements, taking their seats and Carl telling the guys in the back to _keep it the fuck down_. 

It’s in this moment that Ian and Mickey realize they wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“We did good,” Mickey says, bumping their shoulders together. 

Ian nods, unable to look at Mickey without letting a tear slip so he says the next best thing. “Guess your bitching paid off.” 

Mickey scoffs, bumps their shoulders again only this time enough to catch Ian off balance. “Fuck you.” But he can’t help the grin that spreads his lips.

“Later. It’s bad luck to bang before the wedding.” Ian grins, wanting to move closer, _closer_ , until they’re pressed together and he’s kissing Mickey’s warm smile. But he can’t, not yet.

“The fuck you lookin at? Be a good best man and get me a drink, bitch.” 

“So you _are_ marrying Debs?” 

“Shut the fuck up.”

Ian doesn’t miss a beat when he says, “make me.” 

Mickey stops, eyes drifting to the alter. “Yeah, yeah. Will up there,” Mickey says, heart racing just at the thought. He shoves Ian’s shoulder as he walks behind him but Ian grabs his hand. 

“Can’t wait,” Ian whispers. Only to Mickey, always to Mickey. 

Their hands slip away as Mickey makes his way to the bar for a much needed drink and Ian goes to help Lip. 

In the back of Ian’s mind he is reminded that each thing they do leading up to standing at the altar, will be as fiancés. 

Everything after will be as husbands. As _Mr and Mr Gallagher_. 

x-x-x

They part from the kiss, Ian looks absolutely awestruck and Mickey’s got tears in his eyes. Mickey and Ian aren’t big believers in fate or miracles but standing here, they know this was meant to be. 

Ian grabs Mickey’s hand and Mickey interlaces their fingers. They walk down the isle as husbands, Ian holds Carl in a headlock, Franks got tears in his eyes and they hear their friends catcalling them in the back; it’s all incredibly perfect. 

It’s Ian who leads them to the back and then he’s shutting a door behind them. Ian pulls the chain and then yellow light is filling the room. Illuminating Mickey’s skin as Ian looks at Mickey.

“Hey,” Ian whispers.

Mickey’s pressed against the door, chest to chest with Ian. “Yeah,” Mickey chokes out, “hey.”

“I _love_ you,” Ian says, it’s said with so much conviction and sincerity that Mickey thinks _his_ knees will give out.

Mickey’s hands wrap around Ian’s face, the cool metal of his rings a stark contrast against Ian’s warm skin. “I know,” he whispers over Ian’s lips, pulling him down and close, impossibly close. “Course I fucking know.”

Their lips meet in a gentle kiss, tongue and teeth yet oh so sweet. A tear slips but they’re both so caught up in each other that they don’t know whose it is- nor does it matter. All that matters now is that they’re together, forever, ready to catch any tears to come.

“C’mon, Gallagher, you owe me a dance,” Mickey says once they catch their breath. Swollen, bitten lips and grinning like lovesick fools.

Ian is momentarily left in a daze as his eyes well with tears all over again. He thinks back to a time similar to now, sneaking around with the world going on around them, finding- _making_ time to see one another for even a second. He doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t need to because Mickey knows. Mickey will always know what Ian is feeling, what his eyes are saying.

They step out, hoping no one sees them but of course that’s too good to be true. Apparently their friends knew just where they’d be and have no problem jumping them right away. 

“Fucking finally, motherfukers.” Collin wraps an arm around each of their shoulders and gives them a good celebratory shake.

Mickey tries shoving him away but he only pulls him in closer. “Who the fuck invited you morons anyway.”

“Please, man. You remember how excited you were?” Marcus teases.

Mickey flips him off. “Musta been drunk.” 

“Nah, think I heard you gagging though.” Collin’s lip upturns teasingly and the guys start laughing.

“I don’t gag, bitch.” He finally shoves him off but Ian’s snorts this time. “You got somethin to say, Gallagher?”

“I mean, don’t lie about it at least.” Ian winks, his intentions written clear as day for when they get a second alone again.

So Mickey lets it slide this time.

“Still that big, huh?” Collin asks, a smug look on his face as he looks at Ian.

But it’s Mickey who answers. “Still? Was he gonna chop his dick off? Stupid fuckin question, man.”

“Cool it, groomzilla.” Collin raises his hands in mock surrender but takes his chances anyways as he wraps an arm around Mickey’s neck in a headlock. 

Ian grabs two beers for himself and Mickey, a smile planted on his face helplessly. Because Mickey _is_ a fucking groomzilla but also because this is all he’s ever wanted, for them to be happy.  


He wishes Fiona was here to see this, he can’t wait to call her when he gets the chance.   


”If you guys are done fucking around, I’d like to dance with my husband.” Ian’s words are enough to pull them out of their bantering and Mickey is left staring.   


They take each other’s hands and walk over to the dance floor. 

The guys make gagging noises in the back and all it does is put Ian and Mickey more at ease as everyone joins them.

Nothing has ever felt better. 

**Author's Note:**

> somehow whenever i roll one, that’s when my best works come through. i remember just smoking and talking to my best friend about fake people that only talk to you when they need something and then leave. and how it’s so important to put yourself first. 
> 
> and then somehow it turned into this fic because ian and mickey deserve to have friends that love them no matter what. especially after all they’ve been through.


End file.
